Diglett
Diglett (ディグレット, Diguretto) is a Ground-type Mole Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Dugtrio starting at level 26. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) This tiny brown Pokémon's most famous feature is that it is perpetually buried within the earth, always having only its head visible. Another one of its most distinguishing characteristics is its big pink nose. Its height is 0'08" and weight is 1.8 lbs. What Diglett looks like underground is a mystery, a fact that has sparked many fan interpretations over the years. Based on its height and weight, it is unlikely that the part of Diglett which is hidden can be much bigger than the portion that is visible. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities They dig underground quickly, and can cause small tremors. According to Gary in Dig Those Diglett!, Diglett can pull their heads underground at the speed of light. Behavior It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot. Diglett has very thin skin, and thus if Diglett is exposed to light its blood will heat up, causing it to grow weak. This could be why Diglett prefer dark places, sticking its head up only when the sun is not bright. Habitat Diglett live in tunnels and caves over the earth. They also sometimes live in burrows near forests where they maintain the soil. On occasions, they have been shown to live in the canopies of forests. Diglett are frequently kept on farms to till the land. Diglett are native to Kanto, but can be found in Sinnoh. Diet Diglett feeds on plant roots. Major appearances Diglett first appeared in Dig Those Diglett!. They were causing helpers to work for a construction crew that was planning on building a dam. The foreman resisted that the Diglett were to be exterminated, but the Pokémon of the Trainers that happened to be in the area had to fight them. The reason was that the Diglett and Dugtrio were helping to plant trees in the forest. Diglett were majorly featured in Plant It Now...Diglett Later, helping villagers with crops and being the apparent target of some thieves. Diglett appear in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness special as members of the Wigglytuff's Guild. They sound the alarm whenever Arbok slide into the Guild. Diglett were also used by a man named Poncho in The Underground Round-Up. He used them to dig tunnels underground of Lumiose City that was infested with Electrode. The tunnels sent the Electrode to an open field where they'd live in peace. Poncho also had a Diglett inside his hat. Other Minor appearances Diglett briefly appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. Diglett also appeared in Pallet Party Panic, at a party among other Pokémon. Multiple Diglett were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Reunion. Diglett made an appearance in Tanks a Lot!. Several Diglett protected an Apricorn tree against Team Awesome Rocket in Going Apricorn!. Two Diglett were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Diglett also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes, The Power of One. A Diglett also appeared in Pinch Healing! as one of the wild Pokémon in the forest. Several Diglett also appeared in Stealing Peace of Mind!. A Diglett is owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training!. A group of Diglett appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. A pink Diglett appeared in In the Pink, residing on the Pinkan Island. Pokédex entries Diglett, Mole Pokémon. The movement of these Ground-type Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth. Diglett loves to create underground tunnels. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon